One Sweet Career: First Anniversary Edition
by Captain Alaska
Summary: Don't be fooled readers. This is the First Anniversary Edition of my very first Wreck-It Ralph story, One Sweet Race, Becomes One Sweet Career. I took the story, mucked out the improper grammar and spellings, fixed a few scenes, and basically remade it. But I did not George Lucas it. Same as last time, Vanilla/Butter, Cherry/Swirl, Hero's Cuties.


**One Sweet Career: First Anniversary Edition**

_I know what you're ALL thinking. 'Captain Alaska, you've already posted this story before!' Well yes I know. It just so happens that today last year, I posted this story and it was my first Wreck-It Ralph story. I thought since the One Year Anniversary was coming up, I would take this story, muck out the problems and fix it. Don't worry, I won't George Lucas this and change things. And one more thing, Happy Anniversary Wreck-It Ralph fandom :) I love it here, and I NEVER want to leave._

* * *

><p>Rancis shifted the RV1 into its highest gear as he entered the final few turns of Sugar Rush Speedway. He floored the throttle and flung the kart into through the turns that would bring him to the finish line. The wind whipped through his face as he concentrated so hard on perfecting the final turns.<p>

"Oh my Nintendo, I might actually do this," Rancis said to himself, "unless Taffyta has another ice cream mortar or candy bazooka." He glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Taffyta's _Pink Lightning_ growing bigger in the mirror. Rancis looked back ahead of him to the race track and saw the finish line get closer. Rancis felt himself get pulled back into the seat as the RV1 launched onto the front stretch.

As soon as he cleared the final turn, he heard squealing tires behind him. He looked back in shock as he saw the _Pink Lightning _had spun out! Rancis gasped as he realized he was going to win. He heard the announcer in the booth, Benny Peppermint** (1)**, going crazy.

"FIFTEEN YEARS OF TRYING, FIFTEEN YEARS OF FRUSTRATION, FIFTEEN YEARS OF HEARTACHE, Rancis Fluggerbutter declares 'I am winless no more!' as he crosses the finish line and captures his first win at _Sugar Rush Speedway!_" All the fans in the grandstands were going absolutely nuts. Rancis never thought that the roar of the fans would ever be for him. He slowed down the RV1 as the other racers finished and pulled off the track. Rancis revved up the engine of the RV1 and began doing a celebratory burnout on the cinnamon dirt. When the dust cleared, Rancis was standing on the door of the kart with both fists pumped in the air.

"YES! Whoo-hoo," Rancis screamed over the roar of the crowd. Suddenly, the trophy of the game appeared in front of Rancis. His eyes widened as he slowly reached out to touch it. When he felt the cool metallic surface of the neatly polished gold trophy, Rancis shuddered. He grabbed the trophy by the handles and pumped it in the air as well. If it was even possible, the crowd roared louder, even the engine of an F-15 Eagle would be drowned out by the noise level of the crowd.

Rancis jumped down from the RV1 with the trophy under his left arm while his right arm was still pumped in the air with his index finger extended. Gloyd and Swizzle snuck up behind Rancis with a huge barrel of Pepsi and dumped it all over the Peanut Butter themed boy. Rancis yelped from the cold temperature of the beverage.

"Oh god that stuff is _cold_," Rancis said to Gloyd. The Pumpkin boy chuckled and patted Rancis on the back.

"Welcome to Victory Lane buddy," Gloyd complemented. He stuck out his left hand to shake Rancis' hand. Rancis took his hand and grimaced in pain. Gloyd pulled his hand up to reveal the joy-buzzer. "You just can't beat the classics," he laughed and ran off.

"You little-," Rancis began, but he stopped himself. He just _WON_; nothing could ever sour his sweet mood. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around as he saw Vanellope running toward him. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him in a huge bear hug. Rancis swore his heart beat could've beaten the RV1 in a speed test.

"Oh gosh Rancis, you were so incredible out there! Congrats on your first win," Vanellope squealed as she let go of him. The boy swallowed hard as his mind caught up with him.

"Thank you Vanellope, but really, I couldn't have done it without you," Rancis replied.

The president scoffed, "Hey, don't mention it Peanut Butter Cup, now let's go figure out a way to celebrate before the arcade opens." Vanellope skipped off towards the castle. Rancis tried to follow, but was swarmed with people of the media. Rancis grew a little annoyed, but decided to do one question to get it over with.

"One question please, I have somewhere to be," Rancis said quickly to the media. He pointed out the first reporter he saw, Wendy Vanillini. **(2)**

"Rancis, it took you 15 years to finally win a race, how do you feel now that the pressure is gone?" Wendy asked.

"Oh it feels so incredibly good to get that monkey off my back. And I can assure you all that I will be back in Victory Lane soon with the RV1. I can win multiple races, not just one like Casey Mears **(3)**," Rancis replied to Wendy as he hurried off.

"This has been Wendy Vanillini reporting live from Victory Lane on _Arcade Sports 1_ **(4); **we'll see you racing fans back tomorrow!" Wendy said into the camera before signing off.

**(With Rancis and Vanellope)**

* * *

><p>"So how are we going to celebrate your first win Rancis," Vanellope asked. Both racers were sitting in the 'Rectangle Office' or Vanellope's bedroom. Rancis was leaning against a wall trying to think while Vanellope was sitting at her desk. The two of them were a tad nervous about being in the same room, alone, with their secret crushes. However, the two were doing spectacular jobs at hiding it. The Reese's Sponsored boy took off his hat and scratched his head.<p>

"Would a party at Tappers be suffice?" Rancis suggested. Vanellope got up and grabbed his hand.

"Great idea Baby-Blue eyes, let's go spread the news! You got Gloyd and Swizzle and I will get the girls! Plus I'll talk to Stinkbrain, Fix-it Shrimpy Jr, and Sergeant Smiles!" Vanellope responded as she ran out of the castle with Rancis.

"That all sounds good Vanellope, but can you please slow down so we don't trip?" Rancis asked in a panicked tone.

"Sure thing Rancis," Vanellope said. They slowed their run down to a brisk walk as they made their way to tell of the party to the other racers.

**(1 hour later at Tappers)**

* * *

><p>Every racer from <em>Sugar Rush <em>and the whole _Wreck-It Ralph_ gang were at the party, even the _Bad-Anon _crew was there, along with Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man and Samus even showed up. All the characters were drinking root beer and mingling amongst themselves. Rancis raised his mug after awhile and made a toast.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. Today was indeed a very big day for me, one day that I feared would never come. But all the credit should go to my dear friend, Vanellope von Schweetz, for she helped me assemble the _RV1_, the greatest racing kart in _Sugar Rush!"_ All the guests applauded and Vanellope blushed at the mention of her name.

'_Does he really think of me like that?" _She asked herself. "Thank you Rancis, but it was your driving ability and confidence that got you the win, not just the kart," she replied to Rancis. Everyone went back to their mingling. Vanellope and Rancis sat down in their booth when Felix, Tamora and Ralph showed up. Rancis sat next to Vanellope and the Fix-Its took the other side of the booth, leaving Ralph to sit on the floor.

"You know Vanellope, you're a really great friend," Felix said as he munched on some fries. Ralph nodded at this.

"Yeah Princess Short Stack, it does take a true friend to do what you did for Sir Fancy Britches over here." Calhoun scoffed and faked gagged.

"It was nice, but all this talk of kindness and friendship is making me sick." She said as she sipped her drink.

"Oh if it is Sgt. Sunshine, then let's get on the dance floor!" Vanellope replied as she yanked Rancis out of the booth. "Hey Swizz, put something good on the jukebox will ya?" Vanellope asked. Swizzle nodded and smacked the jukebox with his fist; the jukebox whirred on and started playing _"Now"_ by Def Leppard.

"Oh a slow song," Vanellope continued. When she and Rancis arrived on the dance floor, they were joined by Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and the other _Sugar Rush _racers.

**I wanna know you better Let's spend some time together I wanna be what's on your mind Look in my eyes they're callin' I need your love to fall in If you could just give me a sign**

"Oh I would _kill_ to have a Cy-Bug chasing me," Calhoun said in a grumpy tone. Felix grabbed her hand softly and said, "I know you're not very social dear, but please at least try, I know you'll have fun." Calhoun grumbled and got up with Felix, whom yanked her toward the dance floor. Ralph was still sitting by himself, feeling a bit down at having no one to dance with. He was happy for Vanellope, even if something inside of him ate away the fact that she was really close with a boy. Yet, the misunderstood wrecker's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a finger tap on his shoulder.

"Would you care to dance?" a voice asked. Ralph turned around to see who it was. He was flabbergasted and froze in his spot when he actually found out who had asked him to dance.

**I can't get over baby I can't get over now I can't get over this feelin' I feel Now, right now It's the fire inside you Feels like, I feel Now, right now Deep inside of me Deep inside of me**

"Uh sure I guess," Ralph replied and took the girl's hand. She whisked him away from the dance floor and to the back near the lost and found closet and bathrooms where he almost fainted by the girl putting his hands on her hips. The two then began to dance perfectly to the beat of the song. "Uh, any reason why we're not on the dance floor?" Ralph asked.

"Just a little privacy, I'm not that social," the girl explained. Meanwhile, everyone was having a blast on the dance floor, except for the one who punched the jukebox. Swizzle stayed near the jukebox, feeling like an idiot for getting a slow song to play. He liked Def Leppard, but secretly wished it was something like _Rock of Ages_ or _Animal_, something hard rock. "Nice job bro, you betrayed me," he glared at his fist until he felt a finger tap his shoulder. Swizzle turned around to see Jubileena standing there with her hands behind her back and a nervous expression on her face.

"Um, would you care to dance Swizzle?" She asked nervously. Swizzle's mind went blank for a few moments until he snapped back into reality.

"Yeah sure Jubileena," he responded before looking back at his fist and said, "Okay I take it back." They both made their way to the dance floor, where other couples were already dancing.

Rancis looked at Vanellope with a huge blush on his cheeks. He wanted to ask Vanellope so badly to dance, but was afraid of her answer. It was then he realized, '_It's now or never.' "_W-would you like to dance Vanellope?" He asked fearfully. Vanellope's response was the opposite of what Rancis thought it would be.

"Of course Rancis," she responded as they got into position and slowly moved to the rhythm of the song.

**I wanna show you baby I wanna show you now I wanna tell you this feelin' I feel Now, right now It's the fire inside you Feels like I feel Now, right now If it's love you're cravin' It's**

_(Rancis' Mind)_

'_Oh my, we're awfully close right now. Gosh she is so beautiful in this light. Oh who am I kidding, she always looks beautiful. Come on you coward, tell her!'_ Rancis' mind were interrupted by Vanellope.

"So are you having a good victory party Rancis?" Vanellope asked. Rancis snapped back to reality.

"Uh yes I am Vanellope, and I just want to say thank you again. Thank you for everything you've done with helping me win the race and for being a good friend. And I also wanted to sincerely apologize for being such a dick to you for so long." Rancis replied as they continued to dance. That was the one thing which boggled his mind, why was she his friend when he treated her like dirt for 14 years?

**Can't get over this feelin' I feel now, yea Now, right now Let the fire inside you Burn like I burn Now, right now If it's the love you're cravin' It's the love worth savin'**

"Hey, forgive and forget Rancis," Vanellope replied warmly. She leaned into Rancis' body and laid her head on his shoulder. "That's what friends are for," she continued with a sigh. This caused Rancis' heart to beat so fast, it would embarrass a jackhammer. That was when he decided to tell her his true feelings, whether or not she returned them.

"Vanellope, there is something I _have _to get off my chest, can I tell you," Rancis asked coolly.

"Hmm? Sure Rancis what's up?" Vanellope replied softly as she raised her head to meet Rancis' gaze. Rancis swallowed hard, nervous as hell but determined as hell to tell her.

"Vanellope, I can recall that before the whole King Candy incident, we were good friends. And after the whole ordeal we became great friends. And now because of this RV1 adventure we put together, I have found new, softer, and warmer feelings for you. I guess what I am trying to say is-," Rancis was cut off by Vanellope's index finger on his lips.

**Deep inside of me Deep inside Deep inside of me Deep inside Deep inside of me Deep inside of me Deep inside Deep inside of me Deep inside**

"Rancis, just shut up all right?" Vanellope said as she leaned in and softly kissed him. Rancis froze in shock at first, but his body soon melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. Vanellope moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She loved the taste of his lips, like a peanut butter cup. When the song ended, they pulled apart for air. They stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Vanellope, you feel the same way?" Rancis asked nervously. Vanellope snickered at this comment.

"Well I just kissed ya Romeo, was that not proof enough?" She said in her usual snarky tone. "And I have for a long time too Rancis. She laid her head back onto his shoulder. He held her closely, loving the feeling of her warm breath on his neck.

"I love you too Vanellope," Rancis said softly. Their tender moment was interrupted by Tapper. He unplugged the juke box and stood on top of his bar.

"Alright everybody we are now closed! You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here!" Tapper announced loudly. All the characters vacated the game quickly. Rancis and Vanellope left with Ralph, Calhoun, and Felix.

"Hey Ralphie where were you? You left right as Swizzle turned on the jukebox." Vanellope asked curiously. Ralph stammered a bit and answered, "Oh nowhere special, just chatting with someone." Felix wasn't paying attention; he was too concerned with Rancis and Vanellope.

"I saw you two dancing together, you make a cute couple," Felix said in an annoying and cutesy tone. "You both have the bad case of the honey-glows," he finished with a sigh.

"Yeah you two do look good together." Ralph said. "But one thing Mr. Fancy Britches, If you do anything to hurt Vanellope either emotionally or physically, I have no problem beating the snot out of a kid with a fancy accent," he continued cracking his knuckles. Rancis gulped and shrank down a bit.

"Ralph!" Vanellope shouted, "I know Rancis would never do anything to hurt me!"

"The big-ape has a point Little Miss Diabetes, you are like a daughter/sister to us, and we want you to stay safe." Calhoun interjected. "Now enough of this romance crap, come on Fix-It, the arcade opens in five hours and we _will_ have some special alone time before then," she finished and drug Felix over to _Hero's Duty. _The Carpenter shrugged happily and waved to his friends.

"Yeah it is pretty late, we better be getting back to _Sugar Rush_," Rancis said, "and have a good night Mr. Wreck-It," Rancis bid farewell and shook Ralph's hand.

"Night Lord Fancy Pants," Ralph replied to Rancis, "Night President Fart Feathers," he said to Vanellope as he walked back toward the Fix-Felix Jr. gate. Rancis and Vanellope heard the alarm go off followed by Ralph cursing out the SP. They chuckled and entered _Sugar Rush._ Once inside the game, Rancis bid Vanellope a good night.

"Good night my President," Rancis kissed her hand. Vanellope wasn't done with Rancis for the night just yet. They had barely gotten together only seven minutes ago, they _had_ to spend more time on their first night.

"Aw Rancis, don't ya want to spend the night with me?" Vanellope asked and put on her basset hound eyes. Rancis couldn't refuse that look, no matter how hard he tried. He gulped nervously before replying.

"Uh, sure Nelly, let's go." Rancis replied. They passed the guards to the castle and passed Sour Bill whom was asleep in a chair in the main hall. It took a few minutes to get to the top floor and the 'Prezidenshul' suite. "Wow, this room is exquisite!" Rancis complemented.

"Yeah, it's a little big for one person thought, but now that we're together, it's perfect." Vanellope said. Rancis took off his chocolate jacket and got in the bed, Vanellope followed by taking off her hoodie, leaving her in a white undershirt.

"Good night Nelly," Rancis said with a yawn.

"Night handsome," Vanellope replied as she kissed his cheek.

_(The next morning)_

Vanellope and Rancis woke with a start by loud pounding on the door. "Come in," Vanellope said in an irritated tone. Swizzle and Jubileena burst through the door panting. Sour Bill followed in.

"Miss President, these two are here to see you," he said in his monotone voice.

"You know Bill, you're so good at your job, always on top of things," Rancis said sarcastically. Vanellope giggled and said, "So what's up guys?"

Jubileena replied, "We have big news, we found out there is going to be-, wait are you two together now?"

"Yes we are Jubileena, now what is this big news?" Rancis asked.

"Okay anyway, we are getting an _UPGRADE,"_ Jubileena replied excitedly. Rancis and Vanellope's eyes went big and they contemplated the idea.

"That's not all, there is also going to be a new racing game installed!" Swizzle said. The President and her new boyfriend looked at each other with excitement at the thought of a brand new racing game to try out. They loved their own game, but sometimes trying something new is a good thing.

"What is it called, Swizz," Vanellope finally asked, breaking the silence that was brewing in the room.

"I heard it's called, _NASCAR: Challenge of the Champions._" Swizzle said. Vanellope and Rancis looked at each other and chuckled. Rancis was a HUGE NASCAR fan, so this was an opportune time to meet his favorite drivers and race along side them.

"Here we go again," Vanellope said.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Oh my gosh, I cannot believe this is now one year since I posted this story. You all know Nights of Lightning follows this story. But as always, thanks for reading guys, this was a special event just for my fellow readers. I can't believe how much my FanFiction career has taken off since joining the BEST fandom on the site. Just think to where we were 1 year ago. NASCAR was getting hyped up for its first season with the Gen-6 car, we we are all ripping our teeth out waiting for Wreck-It Ralph to come out on DVD and Blu-Ray, Dixie Darlin's story, "One Turbo-Tastic Day at a Time" hadn't even been posted yet!As always, Wreck-It Ralph is awesome and to this day still holds a special place in my heart as one of my favorite Disney Movies. And if there is a sequel (sorry to disappoint you guys) it ain't coming out NEXT YEAR. It takes too long to make a CGI movie like this. You're looking at 2016-2019 for the sequel. And you know what? I would LOVE to wait that long for a quality sequel instead of the PIXAR treatment that Cars 2 got. <em>

**Benny Peppermint**_: Is a reference to my favorite NASCAR announcer of all time, Benny Parsons whom died in 2006 of cancer._

**Wendy Vanillini:** Is a reference to Wendy Venturini, a pit reporter for _Speed TV_. She is the best female reporter in NASCAR.

**Casey Mears: **I referenced this because Casey Mears was a driver for the #25 car in NASCAR from 2007-2008 and only got one win. A Fuel Milage win at the 2007 Coca-Cola 600.

**Arcade Sports 1:** Obvious reference to _Fox Sports 1 which took over SPEED TV and it SUCKS! IT ONLY FOCUSES ON THE NFL!_

**Wreck-It Ralph is the property of the Walt Disney Animation Company. **

**'Now' is the ****property of Def Leppard and Mercury Records**

**I do not own anything, except this story**


End file.
